Amy and Tohru Honda like day and night
by BlueIvy10373
Summary: Amy Honda is Tohru Honda's over protective twin sister, you mess with Tohru you mess with Amy, Amy is Bad Tempered, loud and speaks her mind, unlike Tohru who has no temper, is quiet and doesn't say whats on her mind. Amy and Tohru are like day and night they couldn't have been more different but there bond is just as strong. Kyo/Amy & Yuki/ Tohru
1. Chapter 1

"Amy come out here, you have to see how beautiful the sky looks." Tohru called from outside the tent.

"I'm coming, I'm coming just hold on a moment will ya?" I said putting down my brush before grabbing my school bag and said a goodbye to the picture of mum before crawling out of the very small and cramped tent.

"Oh wow, the sky looks so clear, I bet we are going to have some good weather today." I said smiling at Tohru.

"We have some time before we have to be at school, want to go for a walk around the area?" I said.

"Okay but first I want to say goodbye to mum." Tohru crawled halfway into the tent.

"See you later mum, take care of the house when we're gone we will be back soon." Tohru smiled at the picture before crawling back out the tent. We started walking down a track that we hadn't used before looking at all the green scenery around us.

_Hello, my name is Amy Honda and Tohru's my twin sister, we haven't always lived in a tent, up until last May we had lived with our mum Kyoko, it was just the three of us, but then the accident happened… after we had lost mum we began secretly living in the tent it's not the most comfortable and we hardly have any room but it's alright I mean it could be a lot worse if you know what I mean. _

Not to far down the track we saw that there was a huge house that was almost hidden in the trees surrounding it.

"Hey Amy look! I never knew there was a house here!" she said pointing at the house that was no longer hidden by the trees. Tohru continued walking down the track a little faster towards the house looking at it with a look of wonder and amazement on her face.

I followed her at a slower pace taking in everything around me until I stopped behind her to see what had captured her attention; it was little figurines of the twelve animals from the zodiac.

"Oh how cute are they Amy?" Tohru said smiling.

"Yeah I guess they are kind of cute… to bad there's no cat." I said looking at them all.

"My word, do my eyes deceive me or is there two strange young girls standing on my porch?" A mans voice said.

I jumped back startled; looking up I could see a man in around his mind twenties wearing a kimono with an newspaper in his hands, while I was observing the unknown man who was no doubt the owner of the house, Tohru was apologizing.

"Ah-oh I'm sorry we were looking around without your permission!" She cried all the while blushing like crazy.

I put one of my hands on her shoulder trying to calm her down. "Tohru is alright, no need to freak out." I said trying to calm her.

The man chuckled, "she's right, no need to worry I just set them out to dry no harm done." Humor laced in his words," But I find it hard to believe that these silly little things could attract both your interests."

"Oh no I really like them." Tohru said," I don't think there silly at all."

"Huh yes well…" mystery man said," I must admit that I'm quite fond of them myself."

"They are so cute but you're missing one." Tohru said a little bit sadly.

"Missing one?" mystery man said confused.

"Yeah you're missing the cat." I said.

He looked genuinely surprised that we had even thought about the cat," the cat? Ah I take it you're referring to the old folktale of the Chinese zodiac."

"Yeah…" Tohru said with a look as if she was in a far off place," our mum used to tell us stories." I smiled sadly as I remembered the stories.

"_A long, long time ago god decided to invited all the animals to a banquet, he set out word for all of them to come to his house the following evening, and don't be late he said when the mischievous rat heard the news he decided to play a trick on his neighbor the cat, he told the cat that the party was a day after tomorrow, the very next day all of the animals lined up for the celebration and the rat led the way riding all the way there on the back of the cow, everyone had a wonderful time… except for the foolish cat who missed the hole thing."_

"And so I told her, ' I'm not going to be a dog anymore I'm going to be a cat!' even Amy thinks that, that's how much we like cat's" Tohru finished.

"Funny, I wonder what he'll say when he finds out he has a fan club."

"He?" both Tohru and I asked.

"You both were born in the year of the dog, I knew there was something I liked about you two." He said moving his face closer to ours," I mean aside from your pretty-" he didn't finish his sentence because a book bag whacked him on the back of the head, "Ouch!"

"Please forgive my cousin Miss Amy and Tohru Honda, he's a bit of a flirt… but he's harmless," we both looked up to see the 'prince' of our school Yuki Sohma standing on the porch with his blue book bag in hand," in general it's usually good to just ignore him."

I looked over at Tohru to see that she looked a little start struck.

"Ahh," said Yuki's cousin rubbing his head," what do you have in that bag a dictionary?"

"No," Yuki replied," I have two of them."

'_TWO dictionaries! Why on earth does he need two for?' I thought to myself. _

"So," said Yuki's cousin who was no longer in any pain," you two are Yuki's class mates from school?"

"That's right," I said because Tohru was still slightly shocked to see our high school prince standing in front of her.

'I swear Tohru if you join the Prince Yuki fan club I will never talk to you again.'

"Let's start again, I'm Shigure Yuki's older and much less violent cousin." Shigure said with a little wave.

Tohru and I both bowed, "I'm Amy Honda." I said pointing to myself," and this is my Sister Tohru." I said pointing at Tohru.

Shigure suddenly smiled, "Twins ey?" wiggling his eyebrows. Yuki's book bag came down on his head again.

"Ouch! Dammit Yuki that hurt!" Shigure cried.

"That's what you get for being such a pervert." Yuki said. Yuki turned to us and asked," what brings you two to our home this morning Miss Amy and Tohru Honda?"

"Ah- well we live in the area and we well… decided to go for a walk before school." I said before Tohru could say anything she was a worse liar than me she'd probably blurt out that we live in a tent in the woods.

"Ah..." both Yuki and Shigure looked confused.

I grabbed Tohru by the arm, "well it was nice to meet you Shigure but we have to go or we will be late for class." I said looking at Shigure I turned my gaze to Yuki," It was nice talking to you Yuki, see you at school… unless you want to walk with us?" I said.

"That's a wonderful idea Miss Honda, let's go." Said Yuki smiling.

Yuki and I made small talk to try and break the awkward silence; Tohru however was too flustered to speak. As we were walking I caught a glimpse of three girls dancing and singing… it was the Prince Yuki Fan Club. SHIT. I could see it now the three bimbos were going to try corner us at school but I swear if they get mouthy with Tohru they were going to have some trouble.

I hate it when I'm right, the minute we had went separate ways from Yuki the girls swooped down on use like a flock of vultures to a decaying body.

"Amy and Tohru Honda start talking!" the leader of the little group shouted, let's just call her Bimbo one, "what was that all about!" Bimbo one yelled.

_She annoys me I want to hit her._

"Why were you two walking to school with prince Yuki," Bimbo Two shouted," Details and they better be good!"

_She annoys me too. _

"It-it was just a coincidence!" Tohru stuttered.

"Well for your sake I hope it was just a coincidence!" Bimbo three shouted pointing a finger at Tohru.

Grabbing Bimbo three by the shoulder, I jerked her away. She was so light; she stumbled three feet and nearly fell.

"It was just a coincidence so leave her alone," I said," And if you ever point that finger at her again you will lose it, got it."

Bimbo three tried to muster as much courage as she could, "

Don't you ever touch me again, you screw with us, and we'll screw you right back, Prince Yuki is ours got it."

Oh really?

"And if you mess with Tohru again, I'll break you in half," I said making the breaking gesture with my hands, "If you don't believe me just go ask Lee Wong what I did to his arm in middle school."

The incident with Lee was not one of my finer moments, it sure got me into a lot of trouble with the teachers and mum, but in all honesty I hadn't expected to break any bones when I shoved Lee into the playground equipment. You must wonder what could had course a eleven year old me to push a fellow class mate into the play equipment… well it happened at lunch time, I was talking to one of my friends Mai when Tohru had come up to me crying and like any normal over protective sibling I asked her what was wrong and when she had told me a group of boy's where teasing her I decided to go to the boy's and make them apologises and long story short thy didn't apologise and I lost my temper and lashed out hence me pushing Lee and he broke his arm. And the incident had given me a dangerous reputation, however people had quickly learnt that if you mess with Tohru you mess with me and most times than not the other party were the ones walking away with injuries. And I'd like to think that my fellow classmates haven't forgotten the incident, and judging by the looks on the three girls faces they had not forgotten, good.

"Hey . . ." Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima were there, " Tohru, Amy are these girls giving you two trouble?"

"St-Stay out of this Yankee, this doesn't concern you!" Bimbo one stiffened.

Saki looked darkly, "one more word, and ya'll get hit will electric shocks . . ." She's psychic.

The girls sprinted off down the hallway; both Saki and Arisa asked Tohru if she was okay.

"Th-thanks I didn't think they would ever leave." Tohru stuttered.

"Tohru were those catty little girls bothering you?." Arisa sighed, "Hana, don't actually shock anyone, okay."

"Hey," I said, " do you guy's have any idea who I just threatened to beat up?"

"Not a clue, sorry," said Arisa. I just shrugged my shoulders, oh well.

All four of us had Home Economics for first period, so Tohru told them about this morning.

"You know the truth is I was so nervous walking with Yuki this morning, I couldn't talk to him," Tohru said, "Amy did all of the talking."

"I . . ." Saki put her knife away, "Can feel some strange electric signal's coming from that boy"

"Here it come's Hana's electric waves again" Arisa rested her chin on her hand.

"Strange how?" both Tohru and I asked.

"I don't know he's different," Saki said putting her knife away.

"Well I admit he does seam to have an air of mystery about him," Arisa said, "And there some weird stories floating around to, I heard one of those fan club girls tried to ask him out once, but he just pushed her away, and I mean that literally right in the hall, then he left her on the floor and ran off."

I put my knife away, "Maybe, he doesn't like to be touched? If I was him I wouldn't like some strange girl to come jumping at me."

"Like I said I sense strange electric signals," Saki said.

Tohru, Arisa, and Saki spoke for a bit more, before Arisa asked me a question, " Hey Amy how's your job at the Café going?"

"Huh, oh it's going great, the pay is good," I said, when me and Tohru started living with grandpa we decided to get jobs I work at a cross play café where the waitresses wear costumes of famous Manga once a month, the normal uniform however is a maid costume it's cute but a little to short and frilly for my taste. Not that I would tell Arisa and Saki that I work there they'd try to make me quiet saying pervert's go there.

School went by quickly, I worried about Tohru all through work, luckily I didn't drop or break anything because it would have come out of my pay, by the time it was for me to leave I couldn't be bothered changing out of my maid costume I just put on my jacket to block my bare arms from the cold wind.

I walked through the trees and into the clearing where our tent was set up, "Tohru are you-"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I stopped in my tracks, there was Shigure and Yuki standing in front of the tent, Shigure was pointing and laughing at Tohru while Yuki looked politely confused, and Shigure started laughing even harder when he saw me in my maid costume, I could feel my cheeks get extremely red.

"Stop laughing at us you bastard!" I yelled shacking my firsts at Shigure, my temper getting the best of me.

I took a deep breath and sighed and looked at Tohru, " I guess we have some things to discuss," I looked at Shigure and Yuki, "Am I right?"

"So when did you start living in the tent?" Yuki asked

We were sitting at the table in their dining room and Shigure was still being a dog and laughing in the corner. I failed to the humour in this situation.

"About a week ago," I said quietly, then I shot an annoyed glance at Shigure, " knock it off will ya! This is not a laughing matter Tohru and I are homeless!"

"Never mind him. I thought it was strange," Yuki said, "This whole hill belongs to the Sohma family, we didn't sell or lease any land"

"Please," Tohru begged, "Let us stay here for a little while longer? After the renovation is finished, we'll leave strait away. Although, I don't have much. . . but I can pay you! Please!"

"Tohru calm down!" I said, I looked at her worrying, she was getting all pale like, and it looked like she was catching a fever.

"Its dangerous there! The ground is loose and there are pervert's wandering around, a girl can't live in a tent for that long, let alone two and especially you." Shigure said pointing at me "walking around in that cute maids costume." He said suddenly serious.

"Done laughing?" Yuki and I asked statistically.

"No problem!" Tohru shot into a standing position, "I'm already used to the insect's! I have the energy _and_the drive!"

Then she slid to her knees in a feint, I caught her and pressed a hand to her forehead. I was right she had a fever!

"Tohru!" I said worried, "You've been pushing yourself too hard again!"

"First, I'll get some ice!" Shigure opened the door to his kitchen, "Ah . . . where is it?"

The place was a total mess, piles of garbage bags cluttering it up. And they said the woods were dangerous.

Shigure was looking out the window with a serious expression on his face, "uh-oh, look's like its going to landslide. The last storm made the soil soft and loose"

"How would you know?" Tohru asked

"Mmm? This is called a wildlife ability" He said, trying to look insightful and serious, and failing.

"Maybe. . ." Tohru looked at him, "Could it be near our tent?"

"It can't be that coincidental" he said

"Then where is it?" Asked Yuki

As it turn's out, yes, yes it can be that coincidental. Our tent was completely covered in mud and plants. Tohru gasped and rushed foreword.

"No! Mom's picture is still in there!" She started clawing at the mound of dirt on top of the tent.

I pulled Tohru back, "Tohru stop, you have a fever, mum wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, I'll come back in the morning and dig our stuff out, okay."

"I'm sorry," She said, "Now. . . I've lost my house again"

"Oh Tohru. . ." I murmured

Shigure sat across from me on her other side, "You fell really bad don't you?"

"No, because I know there are worse thing's"

"Like what?" He asked.

"I didn't tell her to be careful on the road, the day of the car accident" She said.

Oh, Tohru it's not your fault mum died.

"Because I had a test, I studied until morning and overslept. I couldn't get up, only that morning. I usually . . . every morning I would say it, only that day . . . I didn't want to attend high school, I wanted to work. But mom said, 'I only finished middle school, but I wanted to be in high school. So you must try the high school life for me' I knew she always worked hard for us. But I didn't tell her to be careful, I didn't even watch her leave."

By now I could feel the tear's creeping down my cheeks. That's the only reason Tohru and me continued school so we could make mum proud, because she wanted us to have a better life than she had.

A handkerchief was put in my lap, I sniffed and wiped at my cheek's, "thank you."

"Is she asleep?" Yuki asked

"You heard?" Shigure asked

"I'm shocked" He said, "At school, you both always seemed very happy. As if pain and suffering don't ever come close. You two are tough"

I took the ice pack from him and wrapped the towel around it, sticking it under her pillow.

"We did what we had to do, I wanted to quit school so I could get a full time job then me and Tohru could get our own apartment, but I know that if I left school it would break mum and Tohru's heart, so I stayed for them."

"I wanted to leave the Sohma family. . . but I still end up staying on Sohma family land. If I really hated this life I should be like you and Miss Honda and live in a tent or go to some unknown place. I'm not strong like you and Miss Honda." Yuki said

I shook my head and crawled underneath the cover's with Tohru, " no you are strong Yuki in your own way, sometimes it takes more strength to stay than it is to leave."

I was so tired I was out before my head even touched the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

I was up before Tohru; Yuki had dug out all of our things while we were asleep. Sadly our cloths were all dirty so I had nothing to change into. However dirty cloths were the least of our problems, now that the tent was destroyed Tohru and I had no place to live, I was dreading the idea of us having to sleep on park benches.

I groaned, "Oh man, this is so fucked up," I said rubbing my forehead.

Yuki had a startled look on his face; no doubt he's never heard a girl swear before, "Miss Honda…? What's the matter?" he asked.

Before I could answer the door behind me slammed open, revealing Tohru in a sleeping kimono with mum's photo tucked in her arms. She looked confused, and slightly panicked, I really couldn't blame her, we have nowhere to go and we are homeless again.

Yuki smiled at her, "Good morning, how are you feeling today Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

Tohru looked a little flushed, "I…Um I guess I…" Tohru stuttered.

Yuki just laughed, "I brought your things for you, they are over there," he said pointing in the direction on three paper bags near the door, "I think that is all of them."

Tohru flushed more, no doubt worried that she had caused Yuki a great disturbance and that she was troublesome," Yuki this must have taken you all night."

"Hehe, don't be silly." Yuki said smiling.

"So then… how did you, I mean there was so much," Tohru stuttered.

You smiled secretively, "It's a secret."

Okay… slightly creepy.

I stood up and walked over to Tohru and placed the back of my hand over her forehead, "Hmm… it looks like you fever has broken," I smiled reassuringly at Tohru, "and don't worry, Yuki did it because he wanted to, not because he had to so chill out will ya." I said rubbing my hand on top of her head messing up her brown locks.

"I know the place is dirty…" Yuki said.

"What?" Tohru asked confused.

"And I realise that the idea of living with two strange boy's may be a little awkward, but there is a extra room upstairs you two are welcome to stay there if you like." Yuki offered.

Personally the offer was tempting, thinking about how we might have to live on the streets and sleep on benches made me want to say yes, however we hardly knew Yuki and Shigure and I knew Tohru would feel like we were intruding but we really needed a place to stay.

"Uh, no! No! No! No!" Tohru cried shaking her head, " out of the question," Tohru said huffing and puffing.

"We're not that strange." Said Yuki slightly taken of guard by her response.

"No I didn't mean it like that," Tohru cried still shaking her head, worried that Yuki had taken it the wrong way.

"Of course it wont be free," startled both me and Tohru turned around to face Shigure who had spoken," I do intent to pay you both for your services."

"For our services?" Tohru and I asked confused.

"A our brand new housekeepers!" Shigure sang, " we will just take your things to your room now, I assume your references will all check out," Shigure said as both him and Yuki grabbed our stuff.

"W-Wait!" Tohru cried, "we can't let you do this, not after all the trouble you've gone through already, please it's to much!"

"Miss Honda we are doing this because we want to, you both don't have to worry that it's causing any trouble, and besides where else can you two go?" Yuki said trying to reassure Tohru.

He had a point.

"Alright," I said, "We'll work for you but we won't take your money, well work for room and bored, we already have part time jobs so we don't need money."

"Yay, high school girls are staying with us!" sang dancing up to me, " hey Amy do you mind working in your maid uniform?" he asked half jokingly half seductively.

Surprising everyone I threw my closed fist down onto Shigure head, "Pervert! Pervert! I should call the cops and tell them that the have a pervert in the area and tell them to alert the public!" I said waving my fist at him.

Shigure was currently rolling on the floor crying, his hands cradling his sore head, " Why does everybody hit he?" he cried, "she's just like Kyo, so violent! It must be the orange hair!"

Now me and Tohru might be twins but we looked nothing alike, I guess the technical term is fraternal twins, Tohru gets her looks from dads side of the family while I could pass as mums twin or younger sister, I have the same facial feature as her and I inherited her orange hair and her fiery temper.

"Huh?" I said slightly confused, "Who's Kyo?"

"Oh… nobody." Answered Yuki.

I didn't believe Yuki but I decided not to push it.

Yuki lead us up the stairs, halfway up I realized that my bags were still on the floor in the living room, "Tohru, Yuki I'll be right back I forgot my bags." I said turning around.

"We'll leave the door open so you know which room to go to." Yuki said smiling.

When I got back to the living room Shigure wasn't there, just as I was about to pick up my bags a crash and yelling from upstairs startled me.

"What the-" I said.

Forgetting my bags I ran up the stairs taking three at a time before I was standing behind Shigure and Yuki.

The weirdest thing happened, there was Tohru sitting on the floor surrounded by bits of the roof holding an orange cat, a royally pissed off cat at that.

"Oh no! This is my fault! We've got to take him to the hospital!" Tohru wailed, "The doctors will cure him!"

'What? Did you hit your head Tohru' I thought.

I just stood there looking at Tohru as she got up and started shaking the poor cat, then the next weirdest thing happened a piece of wood fell and landed on Tohru's head, making her fall and land on Yuki and Shigure. There were two poofs of smoke and a dog and a rat were in their place.

"Holy shit!" I said as Shigure and Yuki landed on me.

Tohru scooped them up and bolted down the stairs, I just stood there completely and utterly shocked, I can't believe it, Shigure and Yuki turned into animals, finally getting my bearing I walked down the stairs at a slower pace than when I ran up.

I guess this morning is all about weird things because when I stepped on the ground floor I saw Tohru screaming at the mailman.

"THEY'RE ALL ANIMALS!" Tohru cried.

"Aha- well yes they certainty are." The mailman said.

I walked up to the mailman and took the mail," thank you," I said," and don't worry about her she had a bad dream and is a bit confused." I said smiling while pushing him out the door," Bye! Have a nice day."

"Uh- you to" he said.

The minute the door was closed my smile fell of my face, turning to Tohru I breathed in a bit of air trying to keep my cool, didn't work.

"Tohru think before you say something! You don't go telling people that you made someone turn into a animal," I shouted, " it will get you a one way ticket to the Looney bin!"

Before Tohru could reply the orange cat jumped out of her arms.

"Damn it how am I supposed to come up with an excused if both of you transformed too!" the cat cried, huh I think I am going a little crazy.

"Don't you dare blame this on us you stupid cat." The rat cried, huh it sounded just like Yuki.

"Go ahead and say that again!" the cat yelled, it's fur sticking up.

"St-uh-p-id cat" the Yuki rat said.

"Why you little!" the cat yelled furiously.

"Cut it out the both of you!" the dog yelled… and it sounded like Shigure, knocking the Yuki rat off his head, "anyways it's to late for excuses, we might as well tell them the truth, Amy, Tohru, I'm a dog," I shickered at that and Shigure gave me a look that clearly said not the time for jokes, "Yuki here is a rat." Shigure pointed his snout at the sulking cat in the corner," and that's Kyo, don't let his temper scare you, he's got a bit of a chip on his shoulder."

"So this is normal?" Tohru asked, huh weird choice of words. And it looks like Shigure had the same idea as me.

"Strange choice of words, but yes our family has lived with this curse for generations, we turn into the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac," Kyo gave Shigure a look and groaned, "Sorry the twelve animals plus the cat," Shigure corrected himself. "Anyway whenever our body is under a great deal of stress or when we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex we transform, and after a little while we change back, but the own problem is we change back-" there were three poofs of smoke," "But we're completely naked"

Tohru and I whirled around. He story about the second year girl and Yuki made so much more sense now, he was protecting his secret!

After the guy's were dressed we moved the conversation to the dining room table, Kyo sat away from us, sulking.

"Tohru, Amy didn't you two say that you wished you would be cats?" Shigure asked.

"U yeah." Tohru answered.

"What are you getting at?" I asked suspiciously.

Shigure ignored me, "what's it like seeing the real thing?" he asked.

"Yes it's hard to believe, I know and I agree the phrase cat like reflexes doesn't really apply to him, the way he let Tohru fall on him… but he is a cat, probably clumsier than most surprising really considering the amount of martial arts training he's had." Kyo looked like me was going to explode, uh-oh but Shigure continued, "I'm sure he'd tell you himself if he wasn't to busy brooding like a chil-" Kyo snapped.

"Will you shut up!" he shouted, " I told you it's not my fault, if you want to blame somebody blame her!" he said pointing at Tohru. " These two shouldn't even be here."

I was about to give him a peace of my mind but Yuki bet me to it.

"Leave them out of this, who we choose to let in this house is really none of your concern, you're the one not welcome here." I felt my anger for Kyo diminish, what Yuki said was uncalled for and down right mean and insensitive, no wonder Kyo's like that his own family mean to him.

I shove Tohru out of the way when Kyo punched the table, breaking it in half. To bad it hit me instead, normally I'd be pissed off at Kyo but I'm not because I know it's hard to keep control of my temper and what Yuki said had really made Kyo angry but I had a feeling it had also hurt Kyo feelings.

Amy! You're bleeding!" Shigure gasped

That's when I became aware of the trickle of blood running down my face, "Don't worry it's only a small cut I can barely feel it!"

_SMACK! _Yuki slapped Kyo across the face.

" I knew Kyo was reckless with his temper but I'd never expect him to act like this." Shigure said handing me a handkerchief.

"You're still as stupid as ever, and I'm going to prove it to you by giving you exactly what you want only this time I won't hold back," Yuki said unbuttoning the first button on his shirt.

"Okay sissy boy." Kyo yelled running up to Yuki aiming a kick to Yuki's face, Yuki blocks it and they continue fighting.

"No Yuki don't" Tohru cries but both boy's ignore her.

"Don't worry this goes back a lot farther than today," Shigure reassures Tohru as my cleans the cut on my forehead, "those two do nothing but fight whenever they see each other."

"But uh shouldn't we stop them." Tohru asked.

"Huh are you crazy you'd risk getting an arm ripped off?" I asked as Shigure put a bandage on my head, "Nah just wait it out Tohru, I doubt they will do any permanent damage."

"Amy's right Tohru." Shigure said.

Yuki kicked Kyo though the door, " I told you I wouldn't hold back, you should have listened." Yuki said staring down at Kyo.

"He-He sent Kyo Flying." Tohru said shocked.

"Yuki please try not to destroy the house, okay." Shigure said.

"I really didn't mean to put him in the yard, he should learn to keep his guard up." Yuki said.

I walked over to the now door less entryway and looked down at Kyo, "Kyo are you alright?"

"Kyo will be fine the only thing hurt is his ego," Yuki assured me.

"I'm guessing the dreams about you two being wishing to be cats are shattered at this point." Shigure said.

Kyo sprang up and ran into the trees no doubt upset; I turned to Yuki and Shigure.

"He's a human being before he's a cat ya know, and the thing is they both have feelings, you both treated him like he was a pest instead of your cousin, he might not show it but I bet you hurt his feelings." I shock my head in disappointment.

Everybody was quiet for a moment; Tohru sprang up and shouted, "School! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

She whizzed out and changed back into her school uniform, which was completely covered in dirt.

"Tohru, your uniform is filthy," I said. I was lucky that I had my bag on me when we first went to Shigures house.

"Uh, suddenly she remembers her adventures in the woods." Shigure said.

"I don't know, it's not that bad, maybe no one will notice!" she wiped at her shirt in a futile attempt to wipe the dirt off.

"Oh I think they will." Shigure said in a matter of fact kind of tone.

"Your right, but I promised mum, I have to go to school." Tohru said bowing her head.

"Fine don't let me stop you, a promise is a promise." Shigure said waving his hand.

"Which reminds me I will have to tell Akito about everything that has happened this morning. " Shigure said.

"You have to tell who?" Tohru asked.

"Oh sorry he's head of the family." Shigure explained.

"So I guess this…Akito must be pretty important, huh" Tohru statement but can out sounding like a question.

"Well… he is to us a least," Shigure said, " and after all we did just give away the big Sohma family secret."

"I guess that does make sense." I said.

"Amy are you coming to school with me?" Tohru asked me.

"Yeah just give me a second," I said.

When I had changed into my much cleaner school uniform me and story rushed to school.

"Thanks again for letting me use the washing machine." Tohru said.

"Believe me I did all of us a favour," Arisa said brushing her bangs out of her eyes, not like it helped at all the minute she moved her hand away her bangs fell back into place in front of her eyes, "Now how did you say you got so dirty?"

Before Tohru could reply the three Bimbos showed up and started singing that stupid song.

Bimbo one walked up to Tohru. "So miss Tohru, why the dirty cloths, did prince Yuki give you the ditch."

All three Bimbos laughed, I laughed an overly fake laugh, wiping a fake tear off my cheek, I walked up to the three girls and stopped laughing," your not funny." I said.

They instantly shut up. Saki gave them a look that promised them that they would get the shocking of a lifetime. They screamed and walked away at a hurried pace, Saki not to far behind them.

I turned to Arisa and Tohru, "Now that was funny." I said laughing.

Arisa sighed rubbing her head," Man those girls give me a headache, there prince doesn't show so they have to bother someone, but why you?"

'I can't imagine what they will do if they found out I was staying at Yuki's house.' Tohru and I both thought.

"Oh well, silly, silly, I better go change now." Tohru said.

"Huh…" Arisa said confused.

"I'll come with…" I said to Tohru.

I was leaning on the wall waiting for Tohru to get changed.

'Man this morning was so strange, I can barely believe it happened.' I sighed well I guess it's just something to get used to.

Just then Tohru walked out with the jumpsuit she had been wearing neatly folded and tucked away in her arms.

"Hello miss Amy and Tohru Honda." We turned and saw that it was Yuki.

"Oh Yuki, Hi." Tohru said.

"Hey Yuki." I greeted with a small wave of my hand.

"So did you tell them, your friends about this morning?" Yuki asked.

"No we didn't tell Arisa and Saki about what we saw this morning, Yuki I know you don't know us that well… but we promised we would say anything." I said.

"Yeah. We promise not to tell a soul, mum always said it's not right to gossip… oh but you don't know us that well… so it's only natural for you not to trust us!" Tohru said.

"No, no its no it's-" Yuki tried to reassure her.

Tohru pulled up her sleeve, "I'll right it in blood if I have too, cross my heart and hope to die, anything to make you believe me, and I'll even-." She said determinedly.

"That's not what I meant," Yuki said looking down," I do believe both of you…it's just doesn't matter we still might have to erase both of your memories, it would harm either of you," he reassured us, " its something like hypnotism, you'll simply forget everything you saw this morning, I know this because this isn't the first time someone has learnt about us...it happened when I was seven years old" he began, "I was playing with other children… a girl feel and hugged me and I transformed, after that we had to erase everyone of there memories."

'Oh Yuki,' I thought sadly.

"Yuki? Are you alright?" Tohru asked concern.

"But…I- I can't go against Akito's decision, whatever it is, I can't stop him no matter how much I might want to, that's why-I'm sorry." Yuki said brokenly walking away.

Tohru grabbed for him but ended up hugging him, transforming him into a rat.

Tohru fell to her knees, " I'm so sorry!" she cried, "really I didn't do it on prepose, ah I'm such an idiot! I wasn't even thinking."

"It's alright," Yuki said, "Just as long as no one else saw."

Tohru instantly stopped crying, "Oh okay," Tohru gently picked up Yuki, " what I really wanted to say was thank you for being so concerned about me and Amy, but really it's okay I'm fine and I'm not scared so don't worry, I mean I completely understand if your family doesn't want anyone to know about your secret, that's why its called a secret right, so whatever you decide if fine by me I want you to do whatever makes you comfortable." Tohru said smiling softly at Yuki, "you can erase my memory but afterwards promise to still be my friend."

I pushed myself off the wall I as leaning on and walked calmly over to them, putting my hand on Tohru's shoulder I smiled down at Yuki, "Same goes for me." it looked like Yuki was going to cry.

The tattletale 'poof' showed up, both Tohru and I turned around to give Yuki some privacy.

"Sorry the amount of time that we change back varies a bit." Yuki apologised.

"It's okay." Both Tohru and me mumbled.

We turned around when Yuki gave us the okay and Tohru laughed at the site of Yuki's tie.

"Yuki," Tohru giggled," where did you learn to tie a tie?"

"I guess I never been very good at this sort of thing." Yuki answered.

Tohru walked up to Yuki and tied his tie properly, " don't feel bad nobodies perfect, good thing you have me here." Tohru smile.

"Yeah good thing she is here because I'm just as bad as you at tying ties." I said, I thought for a second," actually I'm worse."

Yuki just smiled at us, "It doesn't bother you two to see?" Yuki asked in disbelief.

"Oh don't worry I closed my eyes in time." Tohru said.

I shock my head, "he didn't mean that he's talking about this rat form, and Yuki it didn't bother us at all." I said reassuringly.

Yuki smiled, " can I walk you two to class?" he asked.

"Uh-huh" Tohru said nodding her head.

"Sure." I agreed.

While we were walking to class I couldn't help but wonder what Akito's decision will be I hope he lets us keep our memories, I want to get to know Yuki and Shigure… and Kyo better.

**Hey guy's here's chapter two I hope you liked it, let me know what you liked, hated and what not, a big thanks to every one that has review, followed or has favourite the story. Bye for now! **


	3. Chapter 3

Third person:

"I believe I will trust miss Amy and Tohru Honda," Akito said looking down at the little white bird resting on his finger, "For Yuki and for Kyo…Even for myself, this may be a great opportunity." The bird started beating its wings.

Shigure bowed his head in understanding, both Akito and Shigure sat in silence, both of their thoughts were focused on the Honda twins.

"We're back!" Yuki shouted as we walked through the front door.

We were met with silence; we all took of our shoes before we started looking around for either Shigure or Kyo.

Yuki made his way towards Shigure's study and Tohru left in the direction that led to the dinning room and the porch, I guess that left me with the rooms upstairs.

The second floor was just as quiet and vacant as the ground floor.

"I guess Shigure and Kyo aren't home." I said to myself.

I stopped when I saw that the room Tohru and I was staying in door was open; I was surprised to see Kyo standing on a step ladder sealing up the hole in the roof.

Kyo noticed me and jumped of the ladder, hold a role of tape in him clinched first.

"Kyo-" I began to say.

"Don't freak out," Kyo said cutting me off, "It's only temporary, you can call someone to fix it better later, but it will keep the rain out until then."

"Kyo thank you, " I said putting my school bag down on the floor, "And about-"

"Hey I'm not finished! I'm not very good at controlling my temper, when I get angry I... I don't know, maybe I need more training…it's just… It's just I can't stand losing to that damn Yuki..."

"Kyo," I said interrupting his babbling, "You don't have to explain yourself to me I get it."

Kyo looked shocked, probably used to people yelling at him and casting him aside. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"About this morning, I'm…I'm sor-" Kyo began to apologize but was cut of by the front door slamming open.

"I'm home! Yuki! Amy! Tohru! You here? And Kyo I hope your not doing something stupid and tearing up my house again!" Shigure yelled from down stairs.

"Oh forget it!" Kyo yelled rushing out of the room.

"Kyo wait!" I yelled Kyo either didn't hear me or he ignored me because he didn't stop.

I went down the stairs hoping to find Kyo, but when I stepped onto the ground floor I heard the door slam shut.

"He'll be back, it's not like he has anywhere else to go." Shigure said standing next to the door leading into the dinning room.

"Damn it Shigure." I said, "Do you enjoy setting Kyo off like that?"

"Maybe a little bit," Shigure admitted waving his hand dismissively, "But never mind him, can you come in here for a second." He said walking into the dinning room.

I followed after him silently; I saw Tohru and Yuki sitting down at the table waiting for us. Shigure and I took a seat at the table.

"Now," Shigure began," I had a little talk with Akito today…" Shigure paused, no doubt to annoy me.

"Spit it out Shigure!" I screeched, "Are we staying here or not?"

"Now, Now no need to get impatient I was getting to that," Shigure said slowly taking his time, "Now, where was I before I got rudely interrupted? Oh that's right, I saw Akito today and he decided," he paused again.

Dear God I was going to pop an artery, I was so angry, I took a deep breath and bit my tongue knowing that Shigure was doing it on purpose, he just wanted to get a reaction out of me, well screw you Shigure you're not getting one.

"He decided that as long as you two can keep our secret you two could stay here." Shigure explained.

"Ah good, so… then there's no punishment?" Tohru asked nervously.

"Punishment?" Shigure asked baffled, "Why would we? You can keep the secret?" Shigure asked.

"Yes of course we can keep the secret." I stated earnestly, I felt a weight lift off my shoulders; we got to keep our memories.

"Well now that that's settled Shigure I was wondering if its alright if I wash our cloths?" I asked.

"Go ahead the laundry is down the hall." Shigure said with a genuine smile.

I found the laundry with little trouble; I put all of our light in color clothes in the washing machine.

'This is going to be a long day…' I thought to myself looking at the pile of clothing on the laundry floor.

Third person:

Shigure walked silently through the house making his way to the stairs that led to the second floor; a voice calling his name stopped him in his tracks.

"Shigure, it all seems to easy doesn't it?" Yuki asked rhetorically, "I can't help but think that Akito has something else in store for us." Yuki said feeling suspicious of Akito's true reasons for letting Amy and Tohru stay with them.

"I don't know," Shigure said, "But don't worry so much everything is going so well enjoy it, for now lets just trust Akito to do what's best."

"Eh-excuse me," a timid Tohru said, "I'm sorry to interrupt, it's just you've been so nice to me and Amy, I hope it's no trouble." Tohru said bowing.

"Uh…No," Yuki said bewildered, "No of course it isn't" Yuki assured tenderly.

"Make yourself at home okay." Shigure said offering his own assurance.

"Okay" Tohru said cheerfully with a bright and genuine look painted across her face.

Tohru and I were astounded when we saw the state of the kitchen, bags of rubbish piled knee high covered the floor with flies hovering over the stench filled bags, glasses, plates, pots and pans and all kinds of cutlery overflowing in the sink.

"Oh boy," I muttered under my breath completely blown away, "And you say the woods are dangerous," I said to Yuki who looked a bit embarrassed, " there should be a hazard warning sign on the door."

"Eh-he-he," Yuki chuckled awkwardly rubbing the back of his head timidly.

"Well, it's not going to clean itself." Tohru said determinedly.

"Yeah the kitchen wouldn't be smelling like a dead body if it could." I said holding my nose.

"Well it's our job to clean it up! So we cant give up!" Tohru said even more determined.

"I'll help you two, just tell me what to do," Yuki said wanting to be of help.

"You better not," Shigure said waking through the archway, stopping behind us, " the closest thing Yuki's ever see to a mop is that haircut of his, I think he'd just get in the way."

"That's alright," Tohru said not at all bothered by the fact that we'd have to clean out this dump of a kitchen by ourselves, " we'll take care of it, we all did make a deal that me and Amy would do the housework in exchange for our room, we wouldn't be earning our keep if we let you two help us."

"Well I can see that we are in good hands, I'm going to go find Kyo and I'll be out with him for a while we should be back by lunchtime." Shigure said.

"Sure leave it to us!" Tohru said enthusiastically.

"In that case I'll go out too." Yuki said.

"Fine we will be done when you get back!" Tohru assured them.

When Yuki and Shigure left Tohru seemed to deflate looking at the mess I couldn't help but shake my head, boys…

"Well let's get started with the bags." I said picking up two of the many bags that littered the floor.

"Okay!" Tohru said smiling brightly.

We decided to split the chores in half; she'll take care of taking out the rubbish and moping the floor while I'll wash the dishes and the bench tops. Halfway through washing a bench Tohru came up to me with a rice cooker in her arms.

"Look at what I found in the trash! We can use it to cook, all we have to do is clean it!" Tohru said holding out the rice cooker.

"Are you sure that's healthy?" I asked skeptically.

"It will be fine!" Tohru said trying to reassure me.

"Okay… if you're sure." I said not at all convinced.

'Note to self; don't eat the rice.' I thought to myself before I finished washing the bench top.

Tohru and I both sighed in relief wiping the little bit of sweat off our brows. We looked around the room in satisfaction not a single bit of rubbish or grime littering the floors and bench tops, all of the dishes had been scrubbed to the point of shining like diamonds, the room literally seemed to sparkle.

You could practically feel the satisfaction and pride radiating off of us.

"You think we should start making lunch?" I ask Tohru while looking at the clock. It read ten thirty," we have a little over two hour before lunch starts."

Tohru nodded in agreement.

I walked over to the refrigerator sadly it was fairly bare but I kind of expected that, " Okay Tohru we have a fish, some veggies and Soy Sauce, do you want to check the pantry?"

"Okay," Tohru said, "we have, rice, chicken stock, vinegar and oil."

"I guess we will just have to make several small meals for lunch," I said rubbing my forehead trying to decide on what we can make with so little ingredients, "I guess we will have to make grilled fish, rice, chicken and veggie soup and a salad."

We got working, Tohru focused on the rice and soup while I worked on the fish and salad, the last thing we want is for someone to chock on a bone.

We had just about finished cooking when Yuki walked into the Kitchen; he stopped and looked around the room in wonder.

"Amazing," Yuki said awe-stuck, "if I didn't know any better I'd think I walked into the wrong house, since when did we have a rice cooker?"

"Tohru found it in the trash." I said. there was no way I was eating the rice until someone else did, no way was I getting sick.

"Oh by the way I hope you have your appetite because lunch is almost ready."

We shooed Yuki out of the kitchen after we (eh-he I) told Yuki to set the table, we started plating all of the food and taking it out into the dinning room, we sat ourselves down.

Yuki took a sip of his soup, making a sound of content, "It's delicious." Yuki complemented.

"Are you sure it's not to bland?" Tohru asked worried.

I took a sip of my own soup making the same sound of content that Yuki had, "Tohru don't worry its delicious."

"I wonder where Shigure and that stupid cat ran off to?" Yuki stated suddenly.

" I don't know, Shigure said they would be back by lunch time." Tohru said a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well shame on them, its rude to let a meal this good get cold." Yuki said before grabbing a piece of fish and placing it into his mouth.

"Don't worry I'm sure they are only a little late they will be back soon." I said trying to assure Tohru that they are okay and only running late.

"Oh yeah you went out for a little while too, where did you go shopping?" Tohru asked Yuki.

"Oh no I just went out back to my secret base." Yuki said.

I didn't involve myself in their conversation, more focused on eating my food.

"What you have a secret base?" Tohru asked excitedly, "you mean like a fort or an underground hideout? That sounds so exciting!"

"Whoa Tohru, calm down." I said trying to calm her down.

"I-I don't think its quite as elaborate as what you're thinking," Yuki said a little fluttered, " but I tell you what next time I'll take you with me" he promised.

"What? Do you really mean it?" Tohru asked with a wistful look upon her face, "I'm going to a secret base, I've always wanted to see one in person!"

Tohru continued to blabber on about how when we were younger the neighbor hood boy's had a secret base; however much to Tohru's dismay no girls were aloud in.

Before I could take a bite of my much-loved fish the door leading into the garden slammed open, an extremely pissed off Kyo stomped past the table.

A much more calm but slightly annoyed Shigure walked in after Kyo, "Stop! Kyo just listen to me!" Shigure cried.

Kyo having none of that said, "I don't wanna hear it!" Kyo continued to stomp towards the door that led into the hallway, "You think it's fun jerking me around like that!" Kyo accused Shigure.

"Now hold on it wasn't…" Shigure said trying to be serious, "Okay it was a little bit fun, but that's not why I did it! It's for your own good." Shigure took a breath and said in a more calmer tone," And don't forget it was Akito's decision."

"Shut up! I don't give a damn about Akito!" Kyo shouted.

"Oh, are you hungry we made some lunch," Tohru asked.

"Shut up!" Kyo shouted before stomping out the door and out of our line of vision.

"Kyo don't take this out on Tohru," Shigure shouted while taking off one of his shoes," And use the front door next time! And-and take off your shoes!" Shigure shouted.

"And you're sure setting a fine example," Yuki said sarcastically pointing his chopsticks at his still shoe-covered foot.

"This is the first time I've seen you in a suit." Tohru said, "It looks good on you." Tohru complimented Shigure.

"Hmm you don't say?" Shigure said.

"You look more like a butler." Yuki stated making Shigure's ego deflate. Good.

"Eh lunch is ready." Shigure said trying to change the subject.

"Um yes but shouldn't we see about Kyo?" Tohru asked worried.

"Oh him? He just needs to let off some steam," Shigure assure Tohru as he sat himself down at the table, "He's just angry I made him take an entrance exam."

"And entrance exam?" Tohru and I asked simultaneously.

"Why did Kyo need to take an entrance exam?" I asked.

"Funny you should ask, ah-ha as of today Kyo is officially the new student at your school." Shigure said with no hint of humor in his voice," oh and he's going to be living with us for now on to."

Yuki did not look impressed, "Don't you take a single bit," Yuki demanded darkly, " Get out!"

"Eh-he-he," Shigure chuckled nervously, "well I… I had a feeling you'd be upset," Shigure admitted.

After awhile of silence Shigure spoke, "You see Kyo pulled a bit of an vanishing act on us," Shigure said, "And just up and disappeared for four months."

"He was gone for four months?" I asked surprised, "where was he?"

"He disappeared onto a mountain top, he was training," Shigure said leaning his elbow onto the table.

"Training?" Tohru asked, "what kind of training?"

Yuki did not look impressed, "Let me guess he's been meditating under waterfalls and fighting bears."

All I could do was snort, "Speak from experience Yuki?" I asked sarcastically.

Yuki huffed, "Hardly." He mumbled.

"Well," I said jumping out of my sitting position, slowly stretching my limbs," I'm gonna go find Kyo, he must be hungry."

"Okay." Tohru said smiling at me.

I had looked throughout the house hoping to find Kyo, deciding to test my luck I made my way out side, a ladder leading up to the roof caught my attention, 'could he…? Well he did fall through the roof when he first came here.' I said to myself.

Grabbing the sides of the ladder I stated climbing up towards the roof, when I had reached the top I was glad to see an orange-headed teen sitting on the roof with his back hunched over.

"Hey Kyo," I said letting him know that I was behind him, he didn't even lift his head in acknowledgement signing I sat myself down beside him, "Are you hungry?"

"No," he replied sharply, "Go away and leave me alone."

I whacked Kyo angrily across the head he cried out when he felt the sudden pain going through his head, rubbing his throbbing head with his hands.

"Why did ya do-" Kyo cried.

"Shut up will ya!" I shouted furiously cutting him off, " Why do you have to be such an ass when people are trying to be nice to you!"

"I never asked you to be nice to me!" He shouted.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" I asked him, "Because you're the cat? Because other people ignore you and when they don't they treat you like shit? Well guess what Kyo I'm not going to treat you like shit because you turn into a cat especially when it's out of your control." I took a deep breath, "I know it hurts when you're ignored and not wanted, especially when it's your own family… And I don't care if you turn into a cat, your still human and you're just as important as everyone else."

Kyo looked stunned, completely gob-smacked, we both just stood there looking at each other, I took a deep breath, "Look, I'm- I'm sorry for yelling at you and all… It's was uncalled for and you were angry."

Kyo shook his head," No I-I 'm sor- what I mean is…"

"Don't worry I get it," I reassured him smiling making my way to the ladder I turned back to Kyo, "I'll but a plate in the fringe for you." I said before descending down the ladder.

As I made my way inside the house I couldn't help but wonder what Kyo's first day would be like, 'Interesting that's for sure.' I thought to myself, one thing I've learnt is that anything involving the Sohma's is never boring, 'I guess we will just have to wait and see.'

**Hey guy's! Okay I know it's been awhile and I'm really sorry schools been crazy these last few weeks! I just want to say thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed and has favorite the story, I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter and I'd be happy to hear what you think. **

**And quick question what are your views on the different point of views, like it? Hate it? want more? Want less? Let me know****! **


	4. hey guys!

**Hey guys! So as you can see not a chapter, don't worry I'm almost done with chapter 4, so I was thinking of adding in a few oc's, however taking the time to make several individuals would take some time, so I was like why don't I let you guys come up with your own oc's? So if you are interested PM me or write in the review box: **

**Name: **

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Nationality: **are they half Japanese, Chinese, Vietnams, European and so on?

**Year level:** 1A, 1B, 1C, 1D, 1E, 2A, 2B, 2C, 2D, 2E, 3A.3B, 3C, 3D or 3E.

**Do they go to school or do they work with Amy at the café:** are they manager, cook, waitress?

**Appearance:** (eye color, hair color, tall, short, lean, chubby, piercing, classes, tattoos etc.)

**Hobbies:  
**

**What are the like? **Is this person a nice person? Are they mean? are the oblivious? Nerdy? Sporty? Violent? Jealous fan girl/fan boy.

**Good and bad traits:**

**There click: **are they with a certain group of people? E.g. the sporty groups (track, swimming etc.), the drama kids (are they actors, singers, dancers), politics group (do they go to other schools are debate are they apart of the president comity), school newspaper? Are they friends with Kyo, Amy or Yuki?

**Any added information you wish to add: **

**So I hope you guys will be interested in this, if not oh well… and if you are thanks a lot and I will say who owns the character at the end of every chapter they pop up in. **

**I hope to hear back from you guys! **

**Bye for now!:) **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys so here's chapter four! I am so sorry this took so long! **

**Please enjoy! And I'm currently looking for a beta so let me know if you'd like to beta my story!:)**

The next day at school in our homeroom boy's and girl's were crowded around Kyo's desk, I could practically feel the unease floating off Kyo in big waves at how many girls were crowding around him asking if he was really prince Yuki's cousin and some girls even stated that he was cute.

"Are you really prince Yuki's cousin?" bimbo one asked. Bimbo two pushed her way past bimbo one, "I bet you know everything about Prince Yuki!" she said.

The bimbos were so close to Kyo that he went rigid in his seat not even noticing that he was uncomfortable with them in his personal space.

'Geez are they really that oblivious?' I thought to myself, 'when will they get a clue?'

"Poor Kyo," Tohru said snapping me out of my thoughts," he looks so scared."

"There the same," Hana stated, both Arisa, Tohru and I looked at her confused, "His electric signals are exactly the same as Yuki's," Hana clarified, I felt my heart drop, "I don't know something about them is almost inhuman."

Arisa laughed, "Hana that's just rude," Arisa stopped laughing when Yuki walked past, "uh hey! Question is that new guy really your cousin?" Arisa asked him.

"Yes that is the rumor going around, but I'd prefer to just keep it at that." Yuki said before walking off.

I looked over at Kyo's desk, 'well that's not good' I thought, the leader of the three bimbos was almost touching Kyo, well I guess I'm going to have to put an end to this before something bad happens, I walked over and I slammed my hand down on Kyo's desk startling the girls, "Alright I'm gonna count to three and the last one here gets to see what my fist looks like up close, "I threatened them, the three girls shared scared looks with each other.

"Hey!" the Bimbo with the reddish brown hair (I should really find out what there names are) cried out, " You don't scare us, so get lost!" she demanded before latching herself onto Kyo's arm.

Kyo freaked out and flipped her over his shoulder and twists her arm behind her back.

"Ah!" she screamed, "What are you doing? "

"Kyo I don't think that's such a good idea." Tohru cried.

"Get off me! Let me go!" she cried.

Kyo stood up and screamed, "Leave me alone!" He ran towards the window and jumped out of it. Everybody ran towards the window and was astounded when they saw Kyo running.

"Amazing" the bimbo leader said, "that proves it he is definitely related to prince Yuki."

"I can't believe he jump!" bimbo two said astounded.

"Hey aren't you forgetting about me I did just get my arm ripped off."

"Stop being such a melodramatic cry baby" I told her, " your arm is still attached to your body, but I can change that for you."

The three girls bolted, I could hear Arisa laughing, "that was hysterical he looked like a cat trying to get out of a bath."

I looked around for Yuki and Tohru but they were nowhere to be seen, I guess they went looking for Kyo.

'Hmmm better leave them to it.' I thought to myself, 'I think its time I found out those airheads names.'

I walked up to a red headed boy, "hey Renji!" I called.

"Hey Amy," he greeted," that was some show wasn't it?" he asked pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Ahah yeah I guess, hey I have a question, who are those three girls other there?" I asked him pointing in the direction of the three bimbos.

"Oh the girl with the piggy tails is Minami Kinoshita, the girl that got hurt by the new kid is Mio Yamagishi and that's Mai Gotou," he said pointing them out.

"Thanks a lot Renji, I owe you one." I thanked him, "But I gotta go find Tohru, I'll see you later."

"No worries Amy, see you later" Renji said waving goodbye.

I had just walked out of class when I was grabbed and dragged into an empty classroom.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked the boy who had grabbed me. He was tall around 6'3 and had dirty blonde hair, next to him was a beefy guy who was the shortest of the two that looked to be around 6 foot tall.

Blondie was towering over my 5'6 frame, " My name is Ichiro and this here is Jiro and we are going to teach you to not mess with my little sister, Minami."

"Oh really?" I asked smirking, "I get why you're here but why is Mr. muscles here? Afraid to take me on by yourself?" I put my hands on my hips, not the least bit intimidated.

"We're gonna wipe that smirk off your face." Ichiro spat before charging at me.

"Bring it on." I said before I met Ichiro half way with a raised first.

~X~

Third person:

Kyo leaned against the side of the building panting and gasping loudly trying to catch his breath.

"Hey," a voice said startling Kyo," what were you trying to prove trying to pull a stunt like that? Think if you act like an idiot I'm the one that's going to hear about it"

"It serves you right," Kyo said, "why do you want to go to school with all these crazy giggling girls anyway?"

"I suppose you'd prefer that I'd live my life in fear of being transformed," Yuki said irritated, "you sound like Akito, he wanted me to attend an all boy's academy to, which is why I came here to get away from him and out of that house."

"What do you know?" Kyo asked angrily," You're just a spoilt little rat, you want out fine but as for me I'm going to prove it once and for all that I'm better than you!" Kyo yelled standing up, "and then I'm going to take my place as a true member as this family, I'm not going to be left out anymore!" Kyo screamed grabbing Yuki by the collar of his uniform, "Do you hear me rat boy?"

A gasp and a yell of "no" was heard from behind the two Sohma boy's, a body crashed into Kyo turning him into a cat both Yuki and Kyo looked up at Tohru.

"I am so sorry," Tohru cried, "but I saw what was going on and I guess I just panicked, I'm sorry that you're angry but fighting at school isn't a good idea you'll get into huge trouble if they catch you and-"

"Shut up!" Kyo screamed, "Who do you think you are? This is between me and him, this has got nothing to do with you, you stupid little girl and for now on just stay the hell away from me!"

Tohru's spirit deflated she got up and walked away slowly while mumbling to herself, "Okay that was maximum rage…he hates me, that's all there is to it he really hates."

Tohru walked out of site.

"You are truly an idiot." Yuki stated.

"So what are you going to hit me now?" Kyo asked.

"And wouldn't it hurt more that I didn't and I've heard that Miss Amy Honda is very protective of her sister so I'm sure that when she catches wind that something has happened, she will have something to say about it." Yuki walked away leaving Kyo on his own.

~X~

Third Person:

'I remember when I had first heard the story of the zodiac animals all I could think of was the poor cat, while all the other animals were having a wonderful time at the banquet the cat was still lying in its been dreaming of a party that would never come.' Tohru thought, 'I don't want to be a dog anymore, I'll be a cat to.' Tohru had said to mum and Amy with tears running down her face.

'And I had really meant it, I wanted to show the cat that no matter what he had a friend… I like cats so much I would have been the first to join the year of the cat fan club… if there was such a thing, now he hates me… I'm such a fool mum'

"Incoming Tohru's electric signals " Hana said pushing through the group of kids surrounding Tohru.

"There she is." Arisa said following Hana. Arisa bent down so she was the same height as Tohru, "what are you doing sitting in the hall? Class is-" Arisa was cut off when Tohru jumped up banging her head on the red metal box she was sitting under.

"I-I can't believe I did it again I hit my head." Tohru cried leaning on the metal box, "that almost hurt worse than the first time, look I'm crying it hurts so bad."

Arisa looked stunned, "I would worry but I don't think her brain damage could get any worse."

~X~

Amy's POV:

My little fight with Blondie and Mr. Muscles was broken up by a teacher walking the halls sad too because I was winning.

The principle was giving me the dirtiest look; she fixed her angry eyes on us and opened her mouth to begin what would no doubt be a major bitch session.

She started with the two idiots sitting on my left and right, going on about how she expected more from them, how they were reckless... I immediately found myself spacing out, instead pondering the logistics of escaping through the window in her office.

But when the lecture shifted to me - well, that was when I tuned back in.

"And you miss Honda I don't know why I continue to let you run a muck in my school, you're always fighting, I have half a mind to expel you!" she said going red in the face.

"Half the time I don't start the fights I have a right to defend myself!" I said.

"Perhaps but never the less I'm beginning to think that these halls will be safer without you in them."

"Hey I was just minding my own business when Blondie and Mr Muscles here decided they wanted to redecorate the classroom with my blood, I was an innocent victim who was the target for there artistic frenzy."

"I find that hard to believe, these two have never had a history of fighting you on the other hand…"

"She attacked us, without warning." Blondie lied.

"I attacked the two of you, what am I stupid?" I asked slapping him on the shoulder.

"Enough the both of you, a weeks suspension for the two of you." she said pointing and the two boy's, "a two weeks for you." She said pointing at me.

"Is that justice or arithmetic's? There's two of them so they get a week a piece." I asked.

"How would you like three weeks?" She asked.

"Well that's not what I had in mind." I admitted.

"Well that's what you got." I gave her a sarcastic kiss on the head," thanks love."

As I was walking out of the school grounds with my school bag in hand all I could think was, 'Tohru's going to be so disappointed.'

**Hey guy's sorry for the late update and I'm sorry that this is short but I'll make the next chapter longer I promise, and I want to thank everyone that has handed in an oc, I'm sorry to say that not all of them will be in the story, and that is kind of the reason for the late update I have been right short on-shots to see if I could add the oc in, some worked for me some didn't and if you like a can add the characters that got in, in another update, so anyways thanks again and let me know if you want a list of the characters and what you liked and so on and I'm always happy to take more oc's so if you want you can put them in the review box or inbox me. **

**Thanks again guys! Bye until next time!**


End file.
